A Cedric and Sky Story
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: All Sky Collins wanted was Cedric Diggory to be hers. But she fears that he wouldn't love her the way she loves him. This is the story of them revealing their feelings to each other. In this Cedric is attend at a school similar to Hogwarts where Sky and her friends go. There is a bit of magic but it is mostly human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Daniel Mitchell, Nicole Johnson, Scott Williams and Anthony Samuels.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story the only Harry Potter characters I have used are Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood.**

**AN2: In this story I made up the names of Cedric's mother and made up a nephew. I know that the only family he has is his father but please go along with what I have imagined.**

Skyler 'Sky' Collins bit her lower lip softly as she watched her fellow student Cedric Diggory walk by with a file in his hand heading towards their teacher Anthony Samuels' office. Her eyes followed the young man's retreating figure before forcing them back to the sheets of paper now lying abandoned on her desk. She tried to focus on finishing reading through the files but couldn't bring herself to do so, which was becoming an increasingly frequent incidence and quickly growing into a disaster. Sky sighed quietly and rubbed her eyes furiously with her hands. It was official. She was losing it and didn't have a clue in the world how to get over it. She knew from the moment she met Cedric Diggory that she felt something for him. It was until she talked with her best friend Leah Smith that she realised that she was in love with Cedric.

She wished that she wanted those strong arms wrap around her, those grey eyes staring into her green ones lovingly. She had never wanted anything more in her life, and it was starting to frighten her. She had even contemplated about leaving but couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't imagine herself not being able to see the young man. Looking back at her desk she realised that she needed to focus if she wanted to finish the rest of her paperwork she had left to do. So she grabbed the file nearest her and opened and got straight to work. She was so focused on her task she failed to notice that her fellow students had already left the room each heading home. As she continued working she didn't hear the familiar footsteps approach her.

"What are you still doing here, Sky?" Sky put down her pen and turned to come face-to-face with Cedric.

"I, I was just finishing up some files." She answered, cursing at how obviously nervous she sounded.

Cedric stared at the young woman silently, which made Sky fidget nervously in her seat. "I normally wouldn't ask you to do something like this for me but could you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure Cedric. What is it?"

"My parents are going away for a few days and my nephew is going to be staying with me. Do you mind watching him while I finish up here?"

"Of course. Where is he?"

"My mum is dropping him off. Will you be able to head over there now?" Sky nodded. The young woman smiled inwardly as she was handed the key to her crush's apartment.

"Thanks, Sky. I'll make it up to you, I swear." The young woman nodded with a smile, letting Cedric know that she understood.

She had only been in the apartment for a few minutes before she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal Cedric's mum and nephew. "Hi Mrs. Diggory my name is Sky Collins I'm a friend of Cedric's. He asked me to watch your son for him till he gets home."

Cedric's mum smiled at the young woman. "It's nice to meet you Sky. And please call me Kayla. Cedric mentioned you in his letters. Thank you for watching over Liam till Cedric comes home."

"That's ok Kayla. Cedric is a good friend of mine and I know if the situation was in reversed he would do the same for me." Kayla smiled before she talked to Liam.

"Ok Liam you behave for Sky until Cedric comes home." Liam nodded his head and looked up at Sky.

"Ok I must be going. Goodbye Sky it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Kayla." Sky replied before Kayla left and shut the door.

Sky walked Liam over to the couch and sat down with him sitting beside her. He leaned into her side and went to sleep she smiled and grabbed a blanket and covered him then she grabbed her bag and reached in and grabbed her book and settled back to read.

When Cedric entered his apartment the scene before him brought a smile to his face. Sky was lying on the couch with her arm around Liam, with Liam sleeping contently, snuggled against the young woman. Sky opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and she smiled sheepishly at her friend. Cedric returned the smile, then he picked up Liam and took him to the guest bedroom. As Sky watched Cedric put Liam to bed Sky laid back down and went back to sleep exhausted from the day. When Cedric returned to the living room he found Sky sleeping peacefully, he smiled as he grabbed a blanket and gently covered Sky with it before he headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Daniel Mitchell, Nicole Johnson, Scott Williams and Anthony Samuels.**

**All mistakes my own.**

The next day Sky had woken up in a rather uplifting spirit this morning. Cedric had woken her up with the promise of pancakes, Liam's favourite, which made Liam drag Sky off towards the kitchen.

Cedric watched the interaction between the two and chuckled to himself. It was nice to have another person joining them. He was glad that Liam and Sky were getting on well Liam commented on her name which made Sky smile.

After finishing brunch and cleaning up, Liam ran up to Cedric and asked to go to the playground together. Cedric agreed, with Sky's permission of course. So the three headed to a park nearby. Cedric and Sky sat on a bench and watched Liam run around with other children from the neighbourhood.

After the park, Sky returned to her own home, wanting to give Cedric and Liam a chance to spend some quality time together. Once inside the privacy of her own place, Sky rolled onto her couch with an uncharacteristic idiotic smile on her face.

The events of the last two days had been unreal.

But right now, she was going to enjoy the rare moment of true happiness.

For the next few days Sky would go and see Cedric and Liam after Liam kept bugging Cedric asking when he would see 'Miss. Sky' again. Sky didn't mind she enjoyed spending time with Liam.

Three days later around noon, the three were busy bustling around the kitchen in their attempt to fix a decent brunch.

After the meal, just before they were getting ready to leave for another stroll in the park, Cedric received an urgent phone call. He was asked by Anthony to help him with the new students, which forced him to leave the other two to spend the day together until he was finished. Sky agreed wholeheartedly to watching over little Liam.

A stroll in the park, a stop at an ice cream store, a quick mac and cheese dinner and a movie later, Sky succeeded in tucking Liam into bed. Cedric had called early to apologize to him about running late, so it was up to the young woman to ensure that Liam got an early night.

Sky crept out of the room Liam was in and closed the door quietly, trying her best not to wake the boy up. She was now going to have to just wait in the living room for Hotch's return so that she could found out what happened.

After hours of reading, the young woman glanced at the clock to see that it was a few minutes past midnight. What the hell was taking Cedric so long? Had something happened on his way back home?

Then a faint sound was heard from the doorway. Sky got off the couch and slowly made her way towards the front door. She waited, but the sound disappeared. The young woman frowned and made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. There was nothing.

_Must've been a cat or something_... Sky huffed and returned to the living room, brushing her tired eyes with her hands.

"Where's your son?

Sky froze.

She didn't recognize the voice but she recognized the situation. She felt her blood run cold as she stood still, her hands still on her eyes. An all too familiar click sounded behind her, and she knew immediately that she was at a gunpoint.

"I said, _where's your son_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Daniel Mitchell, Nicole Johnson, Scott Williams and Anthony Samuels.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Sky slowly removed her hands from her eyes and held them up in a sign of surrender.

"I don't have a son," Sky answered softly, yet firmly, concealing her fear and anxiety.

"Liar!"

The young woman grimaced as the gun dug painfully into her back.

"I'm not lying. _I don't have a son_." She emphasized every word of the last sentence, trying her best to persuade the unknown man. She had to think quickly and use everything she had learn so far at the academy.

"I know you have a son. I watched you two," the voice growled impatiently. The young woman frowned. _Watched. _It meant that this man had mostly likely started stalking them from the stroll in the park and was convinced that Liam really was her son. He had followed them home and waited until what he considered the perfect time. This wasn't just about killing the "son." If it was, then he would have shot her and then went off to look for Liam.

The young woman knew she had to make a quick decision, but also couldn't risk taking a wrong turn. It was her own and Liam's life on the line, and she figured the man was in no condition to accept the truth that Liam was in fact not her son. For the time being, she had to buy time and play along.

"What do you want from us?" Sky asked, her eyes fixed on the window in front of her. From where she was standing, she could barely see the reflection of the man standing behind her. All he gathered was that the man was dressed in all black and was wearing what seemed to be a black ski mask.

"Where's your son?" The voice asked again, seemingly a lot more composed now.

"Just tell me what you need so we can work this out," Sky attempted once more, trying not let panic take over. She knew too well that she didn't have much longer. Time was running out too quickly and she wasn't getting anywhere closer to distracting or persuading the man.

"I'll ask you one more time, where's your son?"

Sky shut her eyes when she felt the gun pushed against her back even harder. She felt the hairs on her neck rise and a violent shiver run down her spine. She was starting to feel lightheaded, and her heart was pounding, making it harder to continue her train of thought.

The young woman swallowed visibly and opened her eyes again slowly. Her reflection in the mirror stared back at her in fear. It just wasn't fair.

Both Sky and the man jumped at the sound of the front door opening, followed by a jingling noise of keys hitting each other.

"Liam? Sky?"

_Cedric._

"Cedric! No-" Sky managed to turn around and scream out before a deafening gunshot was fired. Then there was complete silence all around the young woman as she felt an impact in her gut that sent her reeling back. For a second, there was nothing, but before she could even blink, there was a sharp burning sensation. In no time, the pain escalated into feeling as if a small bomb had exploded within herself.

She gasped for breath as she landed on her knees, her hands instinctively pressed against her stomach. She was vaguely aware of warm blood soaking her shirt and now seeping through her fingers. Then her legs gave away and she was on the floor, her face buried into the carpet.

The young woman flinched as she heard someone yell. With the adrenaline rushing through her veins, she forced herself to roll over. The pain was excruciating and she couldn't even bring herself to yell or scream, but she had to see what had happened. She had to see that Cedric wasn't hurt.

She didn't have to move much, because in an instance, she saw a figure clad in black fall limp besides her, landing on the carpet with a loud thud. It was the unknown man, which meant...

Sky blinked furiously, trying to focus on Cedric's face as the young man ran to her side, putting away his wand. She had to focus on forcing her lungs to continue intaking air despite the agonizing pain, but it was difficult when her vision became blurred. Everything was turning foggy and white, and at that instance, she knew that she was going into shock.

"Sky!" Cedric called out, taking control of his emotion as to not betray the panic that was quickly taking over. Sky was on the floor, her eyes shut in pain as blood began soaking the carpet. The young man drew his phone out and immediately dialled 911 yelling instructions. As soon as he was done, he threw the phone haphazardly onto the floor and gently rolled the wounded woman over till she was lying completely on her back. He then grabbed a towel from the bathroom and pushed it against the young woman's abdomen, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Uncle Cedric?" Cedric turned to the sound of his nephew's confused voice. Liam was standing in the hallway, holding onto his teddy bear tightly and watching the two. The young man sighed in relief now that he knew that his nephew was safe.

"Hey buddy, can you go back to your room and wait for me?"

"What happened, Uncle Cedric? Are you OK? Is Miss. Sky OK? Who's that sleeping on the floor?" Liam asked innocently, wrapping his arms around the stuffed animal tightly.

"I'll explain later, OK buddy? Can you wait in the room for me?"

"OK," the boy obediently tracked back to his room and crawled back onto his bed. He pulled a blanket over himself and waited patiently, staring at the ceiling and waiting for his uncle to retrieve him.

"Sky, look at me. Focus on my voice." Once he knew his nephew was back in the room, Cedric returned his focus back to Sky. He forced pressure onto the opening, ignoring how his hand was quickly becoming covered in blood. _Sky's blood_.

"You're going to be OK. Just stay awake until the medics arrive. You're going to be OK, do you understand?" The young man continued, stroking Sky's head in his best effort to be comforting.

Inside, Cedric was furious. Furious that he had let this happen. That Sky was the one lying on the floor bleeding. It should have been him. He should have been the one home watching over his nephew. He had put Sky in this position.

It killed him to watch the young woman gasping for breath. Watching her body go limp as blood continued to soak the towel red. Cedric waited hopelessly, cursing inwardly at the ambulance that was taking too damn long.

"C-Cedric..." Sky breathed, her eyes slowly regaining its focus.

"Don't speak. Just concentrate on staying awake."

Just then, he heard the ambulance siren, quickly followed by rushed footsteps. Paramedics and cops were surrounding the two in no time, and Cedric swiftly moved to the side to give them space to work. He watched helplessly as Sky was carried out of the house and into the vehicle.

He followed suit and boarded the ambulance as well, sitting in silence as the ambulance began moving. He vaguely registered the stats and orders the paramedics were shouting or the sound of the siren.

"Cedric." Sky's voice sent a sharp jolt through him. His name was spoken barely above a whisper, but it felt as if the young woman was speaking right to his ears. The young man immediately leaned towards the young woman.

"Sky, don't speak."

"N, need to...tell...tell you something..." Sky coughed and winced in pain, ignoring Cedric's command.

"Sky, you can tell me later. We're here." Cedric spoke in a more stern voice, watching the door of the ambulance open. He swiftly got off the bench to exit the vehicle but stopped when he felt a cold hand on his. Cedric looked down to see it was Sky's hand desperately holding onto his.

"Sky."

"No," Sky paused as she groaned in newfound sharp pain. She willed her trembling fingers to hold onto the warmth for a bit longer. She knew this could be the last time he was ever going to see Cedric's face. The last chance for him to be honest to herself and her feelings. Sky forced a weak smile, as she locked eyes with the man she was so helplessly in love with.

"Cedric...I, I love...you...always...have..." Sky breathed. Her eyes fluttering momentarily before they were closed shut. The hand that had been holding onto Cedric's dropped limp to her side. Paramedics quickly hoisted her off the ambulance and carted her into the building, leaving Cedric standing alone.

Cedric froze in shock as the word hit him. Sky Collins was in love with him. Love with him, Cedric Diggory, her friend. Cedric quickly regained composure and rushed into the hospital. Now was not the time for him to dwell on the confession. He had to make sure that Sky gets off the table alive.

Sky knew she was being moved. She could hear the sound of wheels on the floor, nurses and doctors yelling over each other, beeping noises coming from all directions. But she wanted nothing more than to fall into deep slumber. She was slowly becoming numb to the pain and wanted to succumb to the fatigue. She was so tired. She had told Cedric the truth, and it was enough for her. She could still feel the ghost of warmth lingering on her hand.

She was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Daniel Mitchell, Nicole Johnson, Scott Williams and Anthony Samuels.**

**All mistakes my own.**

"How is she?"

Cedric stopped his pacing and faced Tyler Jones and Leah Smith running towards him, ignoring the nurse's demand to not run in the hospital. Tyler looked furious, while Leah looked as if she was about to cry.

"She's in surgery," Cedric replied, his voice hoarse. Sky had remained unconscious until the moment she was taken into surgery, and it had already been two hours of waiting in agony.

"Is she going to be..." Leah started but stopped, pursing her lips to stop herself from crying. She had to be strong for Sky and believe that she was going to be OK. Tyler stared at the young man in silence, not knowing what to say. He was consumed by anger at how this could have happened to who he considered his baby sister.

The rest of their friends arrived only a few minutes later, with Nicole 'Nikki' Johnson sobbing against Vanessa Jackson. The group couldn't bring themselves to talk about what had happened. Silently, they were all praying that Sky come off the table safe and sound.

The next few hours took the team to Hell and back. When the doctor emerged from the OR, the group was by his side immediately, simultaneously demanding to know how Sky was.

"We've managed to stabilize her. The bullet did a lot of damage and she did lose a lot of blood, but luckily, she got here in time. We're just going to have to wait for the time being," the doctor explained calmly.

Nikki began crying again, relieved to hear her friend was going to be OK. Leah let the suppressed tears out as well. The rest of the group stood in silence, taking the news in.

Cedric closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Sky was going to be OK. And that's all that mattered to him.

When Sky opened her eyes again, she calmly deduced that she was on a hospital bed. Every muscle in her body felt stiff, her neck was scratchy and her eyes were sore. Above all, her entire abdomen was throbbing in pain.

But she was alive.

Sky forced his head to move and her eyes to focus. She saw the familiar figure of Scott Williams hunched by the bed, flipping through a book.

"...Scott?" Sky grimaced at her coarse voice. Scott, on the other hand, jumped and faced her, his eyes wide open in surprise. The expression quickly turned into one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey Sky. Welcome back," Scott said, moving closed to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"...I was shot."

Scott chuckled at the response.

"Where's Cedric? Is he alright?" Sky asked, a sudden feeling of panic rushing over her.

"He's as good as he can be given the circumstances. We forced him home a couple of hours ago to get some sleep."

"...How long have I been out?"

"About three days."

"Oh.." Sky winced when a sharp pain hit her.

"Easy now. Let me just go tell everyone you're up." Scott left the room to notify the rest of their friends. He could hear Nikki shouting in the background. He returned to the room immediately after finishing the call and sat by the bed again.

"They're all excited to hear you're fine," he informed, waving the phone in front of the young woman. "And I can guarantee you, you put us through something like this one more time, you're really gonna hear it from Nikki."

Sky smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. You need to get some rest," Scott added softly.

"I just woke up."

"Ok then, Sky. I'll keep you company 'till Nikki comes and gives you a mini lecture," Scott laughed at Sky's expression. Nikki had been fretting for the past few days, switching between anger and worry, and it was just waiting to be unleashed. And Sky was completely aware of how one of those could turn out. She would never forget and could never forget, even if she wanted to.

The rest of her friends were by her side soon enough, with Nikki going from relief to fury to crying and then to being herself in a span of only a few minutes. The others watched in amusement, not daring to interrupt her.

Cedric joined them a few hours later, having heard of the news. Sky felt her heart drop as she watched Cedric walking in, his face showing all signs of worry and fatigue, the dark circles under his prominent eyes. He seemed to have lost weight over the three days, his hair messier than usual.

Sky began panicking as she remembered the last words she spoke to Cedric. Her judgement had been clouded, thinking that she would never make it out of it alive. And she had done it. She had told the man her true feelings. She wanted to take it back, but it was too late. Cedric knew and things were going to change. It would never be the same again.

The young woman forced a smile onto her face to stop herself from crying. She hoped that maybe Cedric had forgotten about it or interpreted it differently. Regardless, she refused to break down in front of everyone.

"Sky..." Cedric started as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm not dead." Sky answered playfully, trying her best to conceal the nervous tremor in her voice.

"You just concentrate on getting better," Daniel 'Danny' Mitchell commented. "We should give Sky some peace. We'll leave you two to catch up." Danny ushered the rest of the team out the room, with Scott prying Nikki off the young woman.

Sky swallowed visibly and stared at the IV needle once the two were left alone. Cedric searched in his head for the right words, not sure if he should bring up Sky's confession or not. It would be easier to pretend like it never happened, but Cedric knew better. It'd come back to haunt them sooner or later. If they were going to continue to work together, they had to work it out.

"Sky-" Cedric began, his voice calm, but was immediately interrupted by Sky's frantic tone.

"I'm sorry. Ignore I said anything. I wasn't thinking clearly and it just came out all wrong, and..." Sky bit her lip, cursing at her urge to cry again.

"Sky. You don't need to apologize, but I need to know the truth," Cedric pried gently. He didn't know if he was ready to face the truth, but he also wasn't about to hide behind ignorance.

"I..." Sky cleared her throat. She wanted to badly to lie to the young man, but she owed it to Cedric to tell him the truth. "I meant everything I said. But, but I would never ask anything of you. I couldn't help it. It just happened, and I've worked so hard to not let if affect my work. But I know that I can't guarantee that it'll remain that way." Sky inhaled deeply before continuing. "In a moment of near-death experience, I said all those things to you. I didn't want to go without telling you honestly how I felt. It was selfish of me, and I won't blame you for being angry with me. But I promise, I'll fix it. Just give me some time."

Sky bit her lip after finishing her speech, her heart pounding against her chest. She knew she had to make it right. What she felt for Cedric wasn't a simple crush. It had become her everything, a very part of her like breathing.

Cedric listened patiently and sat still, watching Sky's features contorting in defeat and pain. It made him miserable to see the young woman suffering, knowing that he was the cause of it.

The long silence was driving Sky insane. Possible scenarios were being played in her head, most of them negative. Would Cedric walk away? Maybe yell at her? The young woman closed her eyes, knowing that she would never handle it if she were to see a look of disgust on the young man's face. A part of her reminded her that Cedric would never be so judgmental, but she was still afraid to look.

The two continued in awkward silence, neither knowing what to do or say.

"Sky."

Sky winced, expecting a lecture on how pathetic, dangerous and hopeless her love for the him was. She was so nervous and close to hyperventilating, she wondered if she could manage not throwing up all over the hospital bed.

"I need more time to understand this," Cedric admitted, his voice levelled carefully.

The young woman looked up, her eyes a storm of uncertainty, disbelief, surprise and hope. Sky opened her mouth a few times but closed them each time, not trusting her voice at the moment. If Cedric needed time, she was going to give it. That tiny spark of hope, however soon it may die out, was enough for Sky. And she was going to make sure to not ruin it.

The two returned to silence, but this time, it wasn't suffocating. A few moments later, Sky fell asleep, a tiny smile playing at the corner of her lips. Cedric leaned against the chair, watching the young woman's chest rising and falling evenly.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Maybe talking to Oliver would give him some answers to his questions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Daniel Mitchell, Nicole Johnson, Scott Williams and Anthony Samuels.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Later that evening, Cedric entered his apartment and walked into the living room. It was difficult to act as if something so terrible hadn't happened in the house. That Sky had almost died in that exact spot in the living room. The blood stain was gone, but he could remember with painful clarity the events of that night. The desperation and guilt he felt as he watched Sky being carried out of the very living room.

He plopped onto the couch and buried his face in his hands. The events of the last few days had taken so much out of him. He leaned against the leather couch and closed his eyes, wanting so badly to just fall asleep and wake up to happier times. When things were so much easier.

Then his phone brought him back to reality. He checked to see it was his friend Oliver Wood before answering.

"Oliver."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"You mind if I stop by?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a bit."

Minutes later, Oliver was at the door, Cedric let the man in without questioning.

"We need to talk."

The young man tensed immediately. Had something happened to Sky while he was home?

"Did something happen to Sky?"

"No. Now why don't we sit."

Cedric nodded and led his friend to the kitchen table. The two sat with a mug of coffee in front of them. For a while they sat there in silence.

"Cedric," Oliver began. "How are you doing?"

Cedric's frown deepened in confusion. "I'm fine," he replied slowly.

"No, I'm asking you how you're really doing."

The young man pursed his lips. He was having a terrible time, no doubt. In fact, everyone was having a difficult time dealing with what had just happened to their boy wonder. But he knew that wasn't what Oliver was asking.

"Not too well," Cedric answered curtly after a moment of hesitation. Maybe this is what he needed. Just to talk about how guilty, angry and confused he was about the entire situation. He wasn't used to talking about his own feelings and problems.

"Sky's a good kid," Oliver began. A familiar frown appeared on Cedric's face.

"What are you trying to say, Oliver?" Cedric asked, his fingers clenching tighter around the mug in his hand.

"Just that some things might surprise you. Turn for the better," Oliver took another sip of his drink. "You owe it to yourself to take those chances when they do come around."

Cedric felt his chest tighten at Oliver's words. It was obvious that Oliver knew. How much he knew, Cedric wasn't sure and wasn't going to ask. All he knew was that he didn't want to partake in this conversation anymore.

"Oliver..."

"Something tells me you know what I'm talking about," Oliver interrupted, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

"Oliver-" Cedric started again, only to be cut off yet again.

"Look, I'm not telling you what to feel or what to do. We all know that's just wasted effort on my part. I just wanted to talk to you, as a friend, and tell you that maybe you need to take some chances in life."

"Oliver. You're encouraging me to play with fire."

"I know."

"With serious consequences. I won't be the only one facing them."

"I'm sure you're not the only one who knows," Oliver answered in a firm voice. Cedric stilled, letting the words sink in. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to head back home. You take care of yourself."

Cedric nodded with a grin and walked with Oliver to the door. He returned to the living room after he was out of site. Everything was a mess in Cedric's head.

For the first time in many years, Cedric Diggory was utterly lost.

A few days later Sky was released from hospital. Upon official discharge, it was Cedric who came to pick her up. He later told her that he volunteered to let her stay with him while she recovered.

When Sky entered the familiar apartment, she couldn't help but hesitated before entering the living room. She felt a bit sick in the stomach, and her palms were sweating again. He was standing right there when it had all happened. Instinctively, Sky turned around to make sure that Cedric was still standing there, that it was just the two of them in that very living room.

The young woman relaxed her tense shoulders and smiled sheepishly, almost feeling silly that she had gotten so paranoid. Cedric watched the young woman carefully, reading the momentary panic and fear in her eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence, until Cedric picked up Sky's baggage.

"I'll take you to the guest room."

After finishing up unpacking, he sighed when she realized how easily tired she got these days. The simple events of this day was already leaving her wanting to just fall asleep on the new bed. Her abdomen still throbbed and was painful every time she stretch or tried to lift anything. The young woman made her way back to the living room, knowing that Cedric will be waiting.

He helped guided Sky to the couch then disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two mugs.

"Here we go." Cedric handed Sky a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Sky whispered, taking the mug with both hands.

They sat in silence until Cedric decided it was now or never.

"Sky, since our talk in the hospital I have come to realise that I also have feelings for you."

Sky sat there silently listening to her friend.

"So I just want to do this." He said, before leaning in and kissed Sky on the lips.

Sky flabbergasted, opened her eyes widely. It took her a second to respond to the kiss. She put her hands on the sides of Cedric's face and caressed it with her fingertips. Cedric was the first to break the kiss.

"…Wow." Sky whispered.

Cedric smiled, then noticed Sky's eyes were slowly closing. He stood and picked her up ignoring her protests for him to put her down. He carried her to his bedroom, pulled back the covers, laid her down in the bed, he then removed his shoes and joined her in the bed, pulling the covers over them and soon he fell asleep with Sky safely in his arms.

And from then on their relationship kept getting stronger and stronger. Until they shared a love that was more powerful an any spell or enchantment or potion.


End file.
